


Love the Lonely Out of You

by Arvedui



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvedui/pseuds/Arvedui
Summary: “I got you.” Alex’s voice is no higher than a whisper next to her. Pressing another kiss to the top of Sam’s head.It's far too easy to fall apart like this. To hide in Alex’s arms, to enjoy the protection that comes from laying like this with her.Sam wishes for another time and place. Where Alex wasn't barely getting over Maggie, where Sam wasn’t haunted by a unknown illness that threatened to ruin everything. Those words ball up in the pit of her throat, wanting to come out, wanting to tell Alex what she felt.-Alex is heartbroken after Maggie. Sam is haunted by Reign.Both want to help the other heal for reasons neither want to realize.Danvarias/AgentReign with very minor Supercorp.





	Love the Lonely Out of You

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a short one-off and some how turned into a 20k word short. With that said, there are some differences from canon that will show up, hence the AU tag. But it's not too heavily AU. 
> 
> I hope this pleases the masses. 
> 
> No Beta, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Title taken from the Brothers Osborne song by the same name.

_ “Darkness cannot drive out darkness. Only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that.”  _

_ -Martin Luther King, Jr.  _

 

* * *

Whiskey was always her weakness. The clutch she hung to whenever she needed. Whispering in her ear every time the world became too much to take in around her.

There were only a few souls in the bar, each looking, hoping, they could drown themselves in their glasses of poison.

Alex’s attention was fixed on the two diamond rings on the counter next to her. Trying to burn the sight into her memory. What she almost had, what she almost was. 

The redhead was beyond the point of being tipsy, beyond the point of being drunk. She had crossed a new line, the days and weeks swirling together, stuck in this haze. She would drink, fall asleep and wake up to drink more. She knew the others at the DEO were starting to worry about her, there was no way to mistake the smell of whiskey on her breath. 

She had opened her heart up. She had finally took down those walls she built around her. She let herself  _ feel _ for once and look where it brought her? Maggie left her, as quick as a blink of the eye. Everything she wanted to have, everything she almost had, was gone. 

Just empty spaces in her empty house. A empty chair at the empty kitchen table. A empty space where Maggie’s favorite armchair was. A empty spot in the empty bed. 

That’s all she felt now. Empty, nothing. Nothing at all. Not anger, not sadness, not guilt. There was nothing she felt anymore. Not even the burn of the whiskey. The world was colorless around her, swirling in and out of control around her. 

Life was moving on without her. She was stuck in her head. Stuck with the sights and smells of Maggie. The dimpled smile early in the morning. How those brown curls seemed to shine through the sun. 

How could Alex blame Maggie for not wanting that life with her? Not wanting  _ everything _ . The house, the yard, the family, the kids. Having some sense of normalcy in the life that has been everything but normal. 

Alex’s face twisted into a snarl, drowning the rest of the glass and calling out to the bartender, “Another.”

Alex watched the amber liquid fill back up, the bartender left the bottle next to the lone agent, knowing that Alex would finish it off before she left, adding it to her growing bartab. 

She knew she couldn’t blame Maggie. It was her own fault, everything was her own fault. She was impulsive, everything about her relationship with Maggie had been impulsive. Coming out and then throwing herself at Maggie, that sloppy kiss had been burned into her memory. 

Asking Maggie to marry her barely into their relationship before either really knew what the other wanted out of life. It was a mistake, all of it was a mistake. 

But Alex couldn’t get over it, she couldn’t get out from under this rock. The memory of what she felt. It was real to her, everything she felt was real. Alex couldn’t pretend that it wasn’t, blame it on her coming out, latching onto something. 

And that’s what hurt the most to her. That it had been real. 

Those  _ stupid perfect _ diamond rings only reminded her. How she got down on one knee and asked Maggie to be hers. How those brown eyes shined so brightly, happy tears breaking as Alex stuttered out how much she loved Maggie. 

Alex finished off her glass and poured another from the bottle.

* * *

The weekly game night had become more strained with each week Alex drank more. If Alex was honest with herself, most of the nights were a blur. Using the excuse to drink her sister’s liquor collection without feeling guilt. 

By the time Alex had finished her third bottle of wine most of the others had already left. Leaving only Sam, Lena, and Kara. They were spread across Kara’s living room, in dangerous different steps of tipsy and drunk. 

Alex laid out on the couch, eyes fixed on Kara, Lena and Sam. The other three women were giggling and laughing listening to Kara tell about how Mon-El had awkwardly tried to ask Kara on a date months prior. 

The drunk agent was the only one that noticed the certain  _ twinkle  _ in Lena’s green eyes. How they shined brighter every time Kara laugh, every time blue and green met. They were so smug, thinking no one else noticed. 

That no one noticed how they would sneak off with each other. Or their number of lunch and dinner dates. How they would disappear on weekend and magically appear back on Monday acting as if everything was normal. 

So smug that they had each other. So  _ happy _ . Talking without speaking. They were perfect, built for the other. Lena would want to have a family with Kara. They would want everything together and Alex would still be alone, trying to pick up the pieces of her life. 

A dangerous flash of anger was building in the pit of Alex’s stomach.Weeks of repressed anger mixed with weeks worth of liquor, sparking a burning fire in her stomach. She leaned up from the couch, placing her two feet on the ground. The world was swayed and swung around her, a hand reached out for the armrest to try and steady her spinning thoughts. 

Lena and Kara were still giggling at the story but Sam had stopped, noticing that the deathly silent Alex had finally sat up. 

Alex was swaying even sitting down, the world was spinning but all she could focus on was her sister and Lena, “Shut up, Kara.”

The redhead’s crude and cold tone cut a line through the soft laughter. Kara’s bright blue eyes landed back on her sister, “Alex…?”

“Don’t Alex me, Kara. You think you’re so fucking smart. Going around thinking no one sees what you’re doing.” Alex stumbled to her feet, sending the wine bottle to the floor. Broken glass and red wine staining the rug and carpet. 

Kara stood now, “Alex, calm down. Everything is…”

“Don’t you fucking say it, Kara.  _ Everything is not alright _ .” Alex hissed, stumbling closer to her sister. Tears began to flow from Alex’s eyes, going on unnoticed. Everything was far from being alright, nothing was alright in Alex’s life. 

Alex tried her best to swing, she really did. She was angry, drunk and angry. She knew there was no way she could actually hit Kara, not being Supergirl and not being this drunk. 

Her fist flew through the air, sending Alex stumbling head forward like a bull,  _ “Alex.” _

Alex landed into the kitchen table, hip painfully slamming into the wood. She had to grasp the table to keep herself upright and twist herself to the side. 

Tears were staining her eyes, angry at herself for making a scene, angry that she couldn’t  _ let go _ of Maggie. She wasn’t ready to let go, she wasn’t ready to stop being angry. 

Alex had expected Kara to cross the distance but instead it was Sam that stood in front of her. Gentle warm hands gripping her hips, “Come on, we’re going to go on a walk.”

She felt caught like a deer in the burning bright headlights of a car. Sam’s amber eyes bore down into hers with a look passing in them that Alex could not place. Worry? 

She could see Kara staring at her from across the living room. Lena’s hand grasping her bicep, holding her back. Kara wanted to save her sister, save her like National City, save her like she could save everyone else. 

Alex wasn’t in the place to deny Sam. The CFO was already grabbing her purse and throwing Alex’s arm over her shoulder, “We’ll be back!”

* * *

The night cold air felt nice on Alex’s flushed face. She was barely walking, stumbling left and right, only held up by Sam’s surprising extremely strong grip on her. 

They only got a block away from Kara’s apartment before it hit Alex like a train in the stomach. Twisting and almost pulling Sam down with her, Alex found the nearest bush and started to empty her stomach into it. 

Sam sighed above her, running her warm fingers through those short red locks and held them back the best she could, “Go on, I got you.”

Alex’s hand gripped whatever she could, heaving over and over again into the bush as weeks worth of booze and self hate came up from the pit of her stomach. 

It wasn’t the most attractive thing in the world. Puking into a bush in the middle of the night on one of National City’s pretty streets with one of the city’s most powerful businesswoman holding her hair. 

Those warm fingers were gliding through her red strands. Fingertips rubbing into the stiff knots in the back of her neck, making soft noises to ease the sick sounds that came from Alex’s mouth. 

Alex finally leaned back onto her heels, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and spitting out the taste that lingered in her mouth now. Sam’s hands were still in her hair, gliding through it softly, rubbing and smoothing the drunk agent. 

“Come on. I’ll let you crash on my couch. I don’t think you should be alone.” Sam explained softly, leaning down to pick Alex back onto her feet. 

Alex rolled out of Sam’s grip, sitting down onto the curb of the street. The world was still spinning around her, even with emptying her stomach into the bush. Her face was red, her throat felt raw from the throw up, tears stained her cheeks with dark red lines. 

Finally, she glanced up to Sam. The brunette had her hands tucked in the pockets of her coat, standing next to Alex in silence. She was looking out over at the passing cars on the streets. As if is sensing Alex’s stare on her, Sam looked back down at her. 

Half of Sam’s face was hidden by the darkness of the light while the other glowed a yellow-orange color from the street light above them. She pulled one hand from the coat pocket and reached out for Alex, palm open up. 

Alex’s eyes dropped down to the hand and then back to Sam’s face, “Why do you care?”

“It’s what friends do, Alex. Help each other.” Sam’s voice was no higher than a whisper. 

But everyone  _ wanted _ something. She wanted Maggie back. She wanted to wake up in the morning to Maggie in her bed. She wanted her life that she had before. 

Alex couldn’t hold it in any longer. The weeks of anger and self hatred boiled together and came out. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she clasped her face down into her hands. Each sob made her body rock painfully. It felt like she was drowning in her tears, unable to breath, unable to get up from underneath each wave of fresh tears. 

She heard Sam sighing above her and taking a seat down next to Alex. A strong arm came up and wrapped around Alex’s shoulders, pulling Alex into Sam’s side. 

Alex was too drunk to say no, too tired of holding everything in to deny herself this simple drunk moment. She tucked her body into Sam’s, her face burrowing into the side of that tanned neck. Wet tears soaked the skin and the top of Sam’s coat, but Sam didn’t seem to mind, only holding the crying woman to her. 

Sam’s fingers were gliding through her hair again, rubbing the back of her neck, playing with the short choppy locks of her red hair. The faint smell of coconuts filled Alex’s nose, coming from the tanned skin pressed to her. The smell brought a sense of comfort to Alex’s throbbing head. 

Neither were sure how long they sat there on the side of the street. Alex’s sobbing had stopped long ago but the redhead stayed pressed into Sam’s side. Her breath had even out, drifting in and out of sleep. Sam was so  _ warm _ next to her, soft. 

“Come on, we can have ice cream.” Sam’s soft voice finally broke Alex from her half asleep drunk slumber. 

If Alex wasn’t drunk, she would be disturbed by how she was holding onto Sam’s body. But the thought of ice cream and something soft underneath her sounded far too nice to her, “Okay.”

Sam helped her up, that strong arm still wrapped around Alex’s shoulders. They turned away from the street and back in the direction of Kara’s place where Sam’s car wait for them. A voice telling her she shouldn’t let Sam take care of her. 

But she was drunk; drunk and heartbroken. And Sam felt so warm and smelt like coconuts. So she doesn’t say anything. Instead she leans into Sam’s side and focuses on that for however long she can.

* * *

 

Alex woke up with a groan. Her face pushed down into soft pillows. The taste of vomit and wine lingered on her breath, making her face twist in disgust at the smell. It wasn’t a smell unfamiliar to Alex at this point in her life but that still disturbed her. 

She rubbed her face in the fancy silk sheets of the bedding below her. It made her stop short, this wasn’t her cheap cotton sheets. It was then she peeked a single eye open to only shut it again from the strong rays of the bright sun. 

Alex shoved her face back into the pillow, the dull throb of her headache roaring to life. Slowly again, Alex peeked her eye open and took in sight of the bedroom she as in. This wasn’t her room. The soft earthly colors were nothing like her near bare apartment. She twisted over onto her back, running a hand down her worn face and body. 

She still had clothes on so that was a good sign she didn’t attempt to have a one night stand. Taking a deep breath in attempt to ease away the need to throw up, Alex rolled and stumbled out of the bed. 

Alex followed the sound of a tv and soft voices down the hallway, using the wall to support herself. It took her longer than she would care to admit to remember last night. Her screaming at Kara, Sam letting her cry her on her shoulder, Sam taking her home.

She had only been in Sam’s house a few times and since her breakup she hadn’t been back in. The kitchen was bright, brighter than the guest bedroom she had crashed in. Sam was at the stove, flipping pancakes, back turned to where Alex was approaching from. 

The agent reached the kitchen table and eased herself down, placing her face in both of her hands and groaning. Sam was dressed in pair of long pj’s and a loose fitting white shirt. There’s an apron covering the front of her body, ‘ _ Kiss the Cook’  _ plastered across the front of it. 

Sam is wordless, turning around and filling a mug of coffee up for Alex. With a splash of milk and sugar, Sam came closer, patting Alex’s shoulder, “Drink.”

Alex peeked from in between her fingers. Sam doesn’t look angry, or annoyed. Just looking at her with such soft brown eyes that Alex doesn’t know what to feel or what to think. She nods her thanks and takes the cup. The first sip of coffee tasted like the sweetest nectar Alex have had in a very long time. 

Sam is back in her personal space to hand her the bottle of Tylenol, “I hope you like chocolate chip pancakes because that’s the weekend treat in this household."

“If I’m honest, I have no idea what day it is.” Alex’s voice is hoarse from the weeks of drinking and throwing up. She pops four of the red pills and washes it down with the coffee. 

“It’s Sunday morning.” Sam’s smile is so gentle and soft that Alex feels like she doesn’t deserve it. 

Those amber-brown eyes were warm, not judging her for the hole she’s diged for herself. A part of Alex is surprised, if the spots had were switched, Alex would’ve been screaming at this point. 

Alex isn’t sure what that feeling was rising up in her chest. But whatever it was, she was stuck in her chair looking at Sam’s smile. How it actually reached up to her eyes, how the corners of her lips curved upwards with a gentle fondness. 

Alex has never been more glad when Ruby came bouncing into the kitchen, “Hi Alex! Mom you didn’t tell me Alex spent the night.”

The agent smiled and tried to ignore her throbbing head, “Hey, Kid.”

Ruby looks happy, smiling brightly as she took her seat at her chair, “Mom still won’t let me watch  _ Die Hard _ !”

“It isn’t a Christmas movie, Ruby.”

“Yes it is, Mom!” The small girl gives a small shriek, causing Alex to flinch from the sudden loud sound.

Sam dishes the trio up a plate of pancakes each, dropping the plates in front of each chair and leaning down to kiss the top of Ruby’s head, “Alex is a bit tired, Kiddo, so no yelling.”

Alex smiled her silent thanks to Sam. Her attention turns to the plate of pancakes, her stomach growling, reminding her that she really couldn’t remember the last time she didn’t drink her dinner. 

During it all, Alex couldn’t shake how  _ normal _ sitting eating breakfast with the Arias Family was.

* * *

Alex found herself nights later at the same bar she’s been half living in since Maggie left. The only change was the lack of bottle resting in front of her. She came hours ago and she was only had a few sips of the beer in front of her. Which had long gone warm. 

She had quickly made up with Kara as soon as her breakfast with Ruby and Sam was over. Kara only threw her arms around her and hugged her for all her worth saying she was here for her sister. 

Alex wasn’t ready to talk yet. At least not to Kara. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to talk about  _ her _ but a part of Alex knew she couldn’t keep on living like this. Stuck in the past. Which was a good first step, wasn’t it?

Her eyes cast back down to the rings, sighing softly and running her thumb over the metal bands. 

A purse dropping on the bar counter and a familiar presence dropping into the seat next to hers pulled Alex from her thoughts. Sam sighed in her seat, still dressed as if she just got off of work. Silk blouse and black pencil skirt hidden by a thick black pea coat. 

Sam motioned to the bartender, “Martini. Shaken, not stirred.”

In spite of what Alex was feeling, a small grin came to her lips, “I wasn’t aware you were a James Bond fan.”

“Ruby is hooked on them out of the blue. I wonder why.” Sam winked at Alex and leaned over to give her shoulder a squeeze. 

It was then that Sam’s eyes caught glimpse of the rings in front of Alex. The agent saw Sam’s stare and moved quickly to shove them inside of her coat jacket. 

Sam still had that soft smile on her lips, upper body turned in her seat so she could face Alex fully, “Feeling better since the weekend?”

In comparison to how much she’s drank this week compared to the past weeks, Alex was doing better. 

Alex motioned to the warm half drank beer, “Suddenly don’t feel the need. At least for the moment.”

Sam didn’t respond right away. The bartender returned with the CFO’s drink and Sam took a long sip from it, running a hand through her brown hair. 

Alex noticed how Sam’s shoulders were posed, tight as if stressed by some unseen force. Daring for the moment, Alex leaned over to nudged Sam with her shoulder, “I know I am in no place to offer sane advice but how are you doing?”

“I think right now, I don’t need sane advice.” Sam laughed, returning the nudge with one of her own. She leaves her growing worry on  _ what was she _ alone, she didn’t want to touch that topic with how Alex was. 

There was something enjoyable, sitting here locked away with Alex. Able to forgot of their own plaguing thoughts. There was no Maggie for Alex.There was no dark questions on  _ what _ Sam was. 

“I hear Mexico is lovely this time of year.”

“It’s the middle of winter, Alex.”

“I remember something about not needing sane advice.” Alex found herself teasing Sam.

The two shared a laughter. Sam’s shoulders finally ease at the giggle that escapes from her lips. She takes a long sip from the cocktail and glances over to Alex. Her amber eyes remain on the side of Alex’s face, watching how the grin forms into a thin line. How the light of the bar makes Alex’s auburn hair seem brighter. 

“I...thank you. For what you did.” Alex said softly once the laughter had died down and silence reigned over them. 

“You’re my friend, Alex. I’ll take care of you whenever you need.”

Alex felt herself stunned in silence at the simple truthful honestly in Sam’s voice. The agent played with her fingers, lacing and unlacing them over and over again.

“It’s been hard. Really hard…” Alex mumbles out, suddenly wishing she really did have a drink to sip on and make this less awkward. This time felt as good as any to try to talk about what she was feeling. Sam had proved already she was willing to listen. 

“Do...do you mind if I tell you a story?” Sam’s voice stutters the first word out, eyes glancing over the side of Alex’s face. 

The redhead nods slowly turning her head to the side to catch Sam’s wandering amber eyes. A part of Alex feels relive that Sam isn’t pressing her, pressing for her to talk about Maggie. Sam simply lets things be. 

“Ruby’s Father was my first...,” Sam started once the silence became too uncomfortable between them. She looked away from Alex, instead now studying the cocktail in front of her, “My first everything. We met in high school, dated all the way through college. I thought….I thought a great many of things.” 

Alex looked over to Sam, still unsure what to do with her hands. As long as Alex had known Sam, she always hid away from the topic of Ruby’s Father. Alex had always figured he died when Ruby was young. 

“I got pregnant and I should’ve realized it started then, but I didn’t. I was  _ so in love _ ,” Sam’s voice cracked the smallest bit, trying to hide it by taking a sip of the cocktail, “The first year was fine, well I thought it was fine, but it wasn’t. He started to go on week long business trips monthly, he got a second phone. For work he said. It was there in front of me but I didn’t want to see it.”

There was a bitter laugh that sounded so very wrong coming from Sam’s mouth. 

“He finally got enough nerve to finally say it. He  woke up one day, walked over to me and placed his ring on the table. Said, he didn’t love me anymore and walked out. I haven’t seen him since.”

Alex screwed her eyes shut and looked away from Sam. The CFO kept her own well, not a single tear showed in her eyes. She only finished off her cocktail and motioned for another. 

“He left. Just like that. He had it all planned, a moving company came for his things and all I could do was nod dumbly. The divorce was quick, he didn’t even try for rights to see Ruby. He wanted nothing to do with me or her.”

The bartender returns with another drink, Sam takes a long sip of, it’s stronger than the first one he had mixed, something that Sam is thankful for. 

“My adoptive Mother said I should be thankful that he was so  _ caring _ about the divorce. How  _ painless _ he made it.” Sam’s voice dripped with a slow aching venom that could only come from deep within her heart. 

Sam pauses, gulping the cocktail and shaking her head. The spike of anger calmed and simmered in her stomach before it could take hold of her more.  _ He _ was a better half of a decade ago, he didn’t matter anymore to her. 

“I don’t know what happened between you and Maggie. I’m sure it’s not the same with what I went through. And I won’t ask until you’re ready but I know a broken heart far to well.” The smile was back on Sam’s face and she was leaning over to clasp one of Alex’s hands. 

Alex interlaced her fingers with Sam’s, trying to ignore how much she liked how their skin tones went together, “ _ Thank you.” _

* * *

 

Soft thrills of laughter sounded through the front door. Sam juggled the first few bags of groceries to angle her elbow down onto the door knob. She uses her shoulder to push the door open and half stumble inside of the home. 

Sam stood in the middle of the doorway, watching both Alex and Ruby dance around the large living room. Alex’s hands are held up, palms open to let Ruby strike into with them with her little fists. 

“Don’t clench your thumb!” Alex got out from her laughter, head turning over her head when she heard the door open. 

Alex lowered her hands but Ruby still had one last punch. Striking right into Alex’s stomach with a surprising amount of strength for a 12 year old girl. Alex doubled over and stumbled into the side of the couch, “Goddamn, Ruby.”

“Language!” Sam shook her head, putting on her best ‘Mom’ face but the smile that came at seeing the two gave it away. 

“Ruby, the back of the car, there’s still a few more bags.” Sam calls out, heading in the direction of the kitchen to place down the clear bags. 

Alex gives Ruby a high five as the girl rushes out to the driveway, leaving the two women alone for a few seconds. 

The redhead leaned up against the granite kitchen counter, watching Sam unpack the bags, “Next thing I know I’m going to walk in on you showing Ruby how to use a firearm.”

Sam flashed a teasing grin over her shoulder, causing the small amount of worry that had appeared in Alex to disappear, “We got to start somewhere.” 

Ruby bounced back into the house carrying the last of the bags. Alex turns her attention back to the 12 year old, “Ruby, what’s rule 2?”

“Double Tap!”

Sam rolls her eyes, “I knew letting her watch  _ Zombieland _ was going to be a bad idea.”

“Alex was the one that said two in the chest, one in the head.”

Sam glances back to Alex, who shrugged with a sheepish smile, “Everyone should know the Mozambique Drill.” 

Sam returns the shrug with a pair of narrowed eyes that swept from the redhead and to her daughter. The CFO is silent as she turns back to unbagging the groceries.

Ruby and Alex share a look once the back is turned, both unsure how to approach Sam. Alex notices a nervous twitch in Sam’s hands, slamming a box of juice bags down harder than she should’ve. 

With a thumbs up from Ruby, Alex kicks off from the kitchen counter and comes closer to Sam. A hand reaches out for the back of Sam’s elbow, causing the CFO to jump up in shock. 

“Hey, if you don’t want not to talk about that around her, I won’t.” Alex’s voice is low and soft, noticing that Ruby had made a well planned escape from the kitchen.

“I..It’s not that. Not that at all.” Sam tires to force a smile, looking up at Alex with those amber hue eyes. 

Alex slides her free hand that isn’t on the back of Sam’s elbow to clasp in one of those nervous hands. Their fingers interlace without much thought, the nervous shaking eases for the moment, brought forth by Alex’s pale warm hand. 

“I don’t know what’s on your mind but the offer goes both ways. When you’re ready to talk, I’ll be here.” Alex smiles softly at Sam, running her thumb over tanned knuckles to prove her point. 

A real smile does to Sam’s lips, twerking up slowly at Alex. She squeezed Alex’s hand tightly and nodded her head, “I will. Thank you for watching her.”

“I love Ruby, it’s no problem.”

A warm feeling spreads through Sam’s body at Alex saying she loved Ruby. A part of Sam still feels so amazed to have friends like Alex, Lena and Kara that cared so much and so truthfully. Sam smiles up at Alex and allows that warm feeling to burn brighter in her stomach.

A small voice tells Sam that she likes it the most when Alex is the one that watches Ruby. 

Ruby comes bouncing back into the kitchen, an all knowing look on the 12 year old’s face, “Are we one big happy family again?”

“You need to stop spending so much time with Aunt Lena. Her sarcasm is running off on you.” Sam winked at her daughter, turning back to the last bag. 

“Auntie Lena,...”

“Picture the paper if they found out a 12 year old calls feared Lena Luthor ‘Auntie’.” Alex chuckles, removing her hand from Sam’s and crossing her arms over her chest. 

“She’s trying to get me to eat  _ vegan  _ food.” Ruby shudders at the disturbing thought. 

“I have something much betterrrrr in mind.” Sam’s voice nearly sounds like it’s singing, turning to her daughter and wrapping an arm around her.

“You don’t have to sing it, Mommmm…”

“Pancake o’clock!”  Sam hugged Ruby close to her, the 12 year old tried to stay stoic but a large smile broke across her face, giggling at her Mom. 

“Alex, help Ruby set the table.” Sam snaps the fingers at the two. Ruby bounces over to Alex and drags the agent out of the kitchen and to the proper dining table. 

The smile fades from Sam’s face once more. She keeps on ear listening in on the two other women in the house but the full of her attention is on the slowly warming black griddle. 

Her right hand is shaking again, turning her head over her shoulder she does one last scan to make sure neither Ruby or Alex were going to come bouncing into the kitchen. 

Sam can feel the heat rising from the griddle, there was a part of her brain that told her this was extremely stupid and she was about to burn herself for no reason. 

The much louder part of her brain told her otherwise. Slowly she drifted her hand down closer and closer to the hot griddle. Taking a deep breath to steady her racing heart, Sam pressed her hand palm down onto the black surface. 

Fear grips Sam’s heart tightly, squeezing it into a vice grip. There wasn’t shocks of pain, there wasn’t the feeling of burning flesh. 

There was nothing, she felt nothing. Sam tears her hand from the griddle and looks at her palm, finding nothing, no changes, anything. Her hands curl around the edge of the kitchen counter and tries to keep the tears from flowing. Was Ruby right? Was there something more lingering underneath the surface? But why would it take this long to show? Why  _ now _ ?

Who was she?  _ What  _ was she?

* * *

 

Sam stumbled through the otherwise pitch black desert. Purse tucked underneath her arm and right hand still clasping the beacon from the pod tightly. There’s too many spray thoughts running through her head to focus on a single one. Her step mother’s words are still ringing through her head, beating on her skull like a drum. 

All she can do is place one foot in front of the other on the long march through the desert. One foot in front of another to wherever this beacon was taking her too. Her feet shivered in pain with each long step she took. 

The beacon in her hand below to pulse a blue color, telling Sam to stop in her step. Besides Sam’s heavy breaths, the rest of the desert landscape is empty and quiet. The moon is high above her, the stars in their multitude shined down on her. 

Sam falls to her her knees, covering the lower half of her blue pants in the dirt and sand of the desert. She drops the beacon and leans forward, placing her bare hands down onto the ground. 

The ground below begun to shake and shiver, as if awakening at the touch of Sam’s bare skin. Pikes and shards of rock popped up from the ground, like a blade cutting through flesh. It formed larger and larger, a massive structure forming before her. 

Sam stumbles to her feet. Hand picking up the beacon once more. It looks like a temple built during a time that even Time itself forgot. It was hauntingly familiar to the deep nightmares that hunted the edges of Sam’s head. 

She wills herself forward into the dark temple. Using the glow of the beacon as her light source. As her bare free hand touches the wall of the temple, it appeared to come to life. The glow of soft lights coming from behind the jagged rocks lightening her way. 

Sam swallows down the fear that swirls upwards from her stomach and into her heart. She had to go forward, it was the only way to find out about her past. 

It did not take long to come to the end of the short pathway. It empty out into a large center chamber. Dark crimson red colors bled from minerals stock in the rock, the darkness of the rocks seemed to be the darkest at the center of his temple. 

Sam is still unable to shake the feeling that all of this is familiar to her. There is a center console that Sam is drawn to, the glow of the beacon shifts color, from a soft baby blue to the same crimson red coming from the rocks. 

The same crimson red glows from a slot on the console, big enough for the beacon to fit in. Taking a deep breath, Sam pressed the beacon into the slot, eyes darting around the temple.  

The central console comes to life, the beacon shifts in and disappeared underneath the glowing lights that appear. But Sam’s attention is torn upwards to the near ghost like figure that appears on the other side of the room. 

Sam’s legs are moving on their own accord, closer to the figure before the rest of Sam’s head can make sense of the situation. 

“The hour is late, but you’ve come,” The voice is rich, regal, deep and female. The figure sounds annoyed, “I imagine you have questions.”  

Sam is careful in her approach, eyes scanning up and down the figure. The same voice and face that has been haunting her dreams and nightmares for weeks, “I’ve seen you. In my dreams. What are you?”

“Science, Magic, information,” The figure pauses, glancing over Sam, “Your friend. I am Legion, we are many.”

Sam doesn’t like those eyes that bear down on her. Sizing her up, but yet so familiar, as if burnt and then hidden in the depths of her mind, “What is this place?”

“A memory, a shard of your dead world, Krypton.”

The quiet mere mention of Krypton sends Sam pacing forward and backwards. She does have powers, she is a Kryptonian. Ruby was right. 

“I..I have powers. I’m like Supergirl.”

The figure whips around quickly in a blur of black robes, “You are so much more than that.”

“Who am I?”

“You are the product of centuries of work and breeding. Created for a singular purpose,” The figure’s eyes begin to glow and blaze with an unholy red, “To bring justice. They would call you Worldkiller. You would show no mercy to those who do not bend. Your justice will burn the world of Men.”

Sam jumps back, away from the figure, shaking her head, “No! No, I am not that. I would use my powers for good. Like Supergirl. I would do good for this world,” Tears were threatening to flow from her eyes, a small voice in the back of her head agreeing with the figure, “I have a good life. Friends, Ruby.”

“Your offspring was an unseen factor in the overall equation. In time you will forgot of her, you will forgot everything that blinds you to the inequality of Men.”

“She is not an error!” Spit flies from Sam’s mouth, an unrealized rage burst from the pit of her stomach. A rage that Sam did not know she had in her. She jabs her finger in the direction of the figure, eyes blazing. 

The figure titles her head at Sam, “Your powers were delayed due to the offspring. She is an error in your greater purpose. The purpose you were created for.” 

“No! My powers are my own! I know what type of woman I am.” Sam turns on her heels to leave but she finds the ground locking around her ankles, forcing her down. 

“Sleep and awaken Reign.” The figure whispers out into the room. 

Sam’s blood turns to liquid fire in her veins, the burning hot pain rolls through her body. From head to toes, it’s the only thing she feels as the world goes black around her. 

The world comes into color in a painful spin around her. Sam lunges up from her sleeping position, torn from her dreamless sleep in a flash. Her head darts back and forth, taking in the familiar scene of her living room. 

The tv is on, playing the morning news. There’s a familiar body longing in one of the armchairs not far from the couch Sam was sleeping on. Alex is on her feet and next to Sam within a moment after Sam awakens from her sleep. 

Sam’s hands spray across Alex’s face, running her fingers along the pale skin, eyes trying to blink back the haziness, “I..I don’t remember…”

Alex’s hands curl around Sam’s forearms, worry written on her face. The redhead nods slowly, “Ruby said you were going somewhere.”

“I..I don’t remember.” Sam tucks her head forward and hides her face into Alex’s neck just as Ruby comes bouncing down the hall to question her Mom about the trip.

* * *

 

Sam swirled her fourth glass of wine from underneath her, lips hovering over the rim where a pink lipstick stained the white glass. 

She was a bit tipsy, glowing was the correct word. Not so drunk that she wouldn’t be able to drive home later that night if needed but pleasant enough to forgot about the stress that hung over her shoulders each moment of the day. 

Her eyes were fixed on the other side of the room where Ruby and Alex faced off against James and Winn on what was meant to be a casual game on the Wii but had quickly turned into an intense battle of the sexes, 

The smile that was so bright on her daughter's face made it for her. Even the small pleased grin on Alex’s face brought a warm reaction from the depth of her heart. It was good to see Alex smiling again. 

“I see you staring.” A familiar voice broke Sam from her trance.

Kara Danvers stood next to her, toned and slim form being hugged tightly by the simple black dress she wore. She wiggled an eyebrow, motioning off to Ruby and Alex. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s a parent’s job to keep an eye on their child.” Sam arched a brow, smirk on her lips. 

Kara shrugs her shoulders and sips from her own glass of wine, pausing to stand next to Sam and look out over their little family.

“If...if she hasn’t said it yet, thank you.” Kara’s voice is no higher than a whisper, eyes trained on her sister. 

“She has.” Came Sam’s reply. 

The two girls win another round to tie the match 2 to 2. Alex throws her arm around Ruby’s shoulders and hugs the girl to her. Eyes looking over her head to catch Kara and Sam watching them closely. 

Sam and Alex’s eyes only met for a passing moment. But the moment burns itself into Sam’s memory. The smile on Alex’s face, a certain look appearing in those eyes for the long moment they keep each other’s gaze. 

The quick moment is gone as fast as it appeared. Alex turning her attention back to the tv and the last round, leaving Sam to take a harsh sip from her wine glass, unsure of the feelings that stroked in her stomach. 

There were too many things going on in both of their lives to think  _ about that _ . Not with Sam’s health scares and Alex’s slowly mending heart. It was foolish to let herself think about  _ it _ . 

Sam didn’t want to lose Alex. The FBI agent was a good influence in Ruby’s life and her own. A good friend, a strong friend. A friend, that even when engaged, Sam  _ thought  _ about. A friend that she wanted to help. 

A  _ friend _ . 

“She doesn’t want to talk about it that much to me. I’m glad she has you to talk you.” Kara is talking again from next to her. 

Sam nods slowly, still watching Ruby and Alex from across the room, “She’s not said much to me.”

“She’s….quiet with her feelings, most of the time.” Kara’s voice is still nearly a whisper.

Sam turns her head to catch the sight of the blonde looking out over her sister. The worry is plastered on Kara’s face and her how her shoulders are hung. The brunette reaches out to squeeze Kara’s wrist, “I wish I had a sibling that worried this much about me.”

The look of seriousness on Kara’s face is gone at the squeeze, a familiar smile coming back to the blonde’s features, “Always been me and her. We drove Mom crazy some weekends with the trouble we got into.”

Kara opened her mouth to speak again but a familiar dark haired woman ghosted behind Kara. Lena Luthor, even at a casual friendly Christmas Party, looked as if she was going to a L-Corp Gala. Dressed in a fine overpriced silver dress. 

Sam dropped her hand from Kara, watching out of the corner of her eye as Kara’s full attention had snapped to Lena.

* * *

 

Sam woke up with the world swimming around her, face down in the pillows of her queen sized bed. It’s a quick and frigenthing, awakening to the world, torn from her dreamless sleep as if she can’t breath. 

The woman sits up in her bed, hands pressing into her chest and lungs, laboured hard breaths racking through her body. Her eyes are wide, darting from sight and smell in her familiar bedroom. There was no memory of how she got here, she could remember leaving work and then nothing. Darkness, blackness. 

Alex stands in the doorway of the bedroom. The redhead looks tired and worn down. Dressed in black combat pants and one of those snug fitting black polos Alex sports usually when she gets off of work. 

There’s two mugs of coffee in her hands. Alex is wordless as she crosses into the room and sits down on the edge of the bed. The redhead hands one of the coffee mugs to Sam, “Ruby called me after you went missing.”

There’s the familiar shiver of pain and guilt. Ruby, her heart, the only thing she had good in this world. Alone and afraid because of whatever was affecting her mother. Sam’s hands grip the mug as tightly as she can, trying to hold back in the tears that want to spring from her eyes. 

Sam’s shoulders are tense, her entire body is tense, trying so hard to keep it all together for her friends and daughter. 

“Come here,” Alex’s voice is gentle, placing both of their mugs down on the nearby nightstand and pulling Sam into her, “I got you.”

It breaks the fragile final wall that is keeping back the fear, guilt and pain that lingered in the bottom of her heart. Sam hides her face into Alex’s neck and cries into her friend’s arms. Body and chest heaving as the weeks of locked emotions come rushing free. 

Alex twists her upper body fully, allowing Sam to press more of her body into her. One of Alex’s arms curls around Sam’s wasit and the other glides through her brown hair. Those fingertips run along her shoulders and back, through her hair, and drawing calming circles. 

Alex smells like lavender. Earthly. Like walking along a wood path just after a rainstorm. It fills Sam’s nose, curls a hand inside of her stomach and smooths her. The brunette’s nose runs along the gentle flesh on the inside of Alex’s neck, wishing she was strong enough to stop crying. 

But it only keeps on and Alex keeps her grounded. Arms tucked around her, hands stroking her back and through her hair. The tears dry from her eyes, a large wet spot remaining on Alex’s black polo. 

Sam know she should break away, wipe her tears and thank Alex. But she doesn’t and neither does Alex. The two women sit there, Sam half pressed into Alex’s lap, their breaths syncing. Alex is warm around her. Those arms feel so protective that Sam feels she can hide away for a moment. To let her walls down and cry for everything that was raging through her head. 

“We’re going to find out what’s wrong, Sam and we’re going to fix it. Me and you.” Alex’s voice is low from above her, whispering into Sam’s brown hair. 

A fresh set of tears threaten to burst free again from Alex’s quiet promise. They stop short from falling when Alex angels her chin and rests it ontop of Sam’s head. Slim and slender fingers ball the tight material of Alex’s polo, searching for the source of warmth that rolled off of Alex. 

“And Ruby made you something special for breakfast.” Sam could feel Alex’s chin moving to face the direction of the door. 

Brown eyes peek out from underneath the agent’s body, taking in the sight of her smiling daughter carrying a breakfast tray filled with pancakes, “Pancakes!”

A smile tugs onto Sam’s face at her daughter. Smile wide and still dressed in her pj’s. Ruby crosses into the room and sets the tray down on the side of the bed before throwing her arms around her Mom. 

One of Sam’s arms wraps around her daughter and pulls her tight against her while her other remained locked around Alex. The redhead tries to move back and off the bed to allow the two their moment but Sam’s arm remains tight around her, keeping her in place. 

Alex can’t see Sam’s face, which is buried in the top of her daughter's hair and in that moment she sincerely wishes she could. To attempt to understand why that arm is still there, why Alex is slowly drifting back into the threeway hug. 

The three end up having breakfast in bed with cartoons playing on the tv in the background. Alex rests up against the bedpost half falling in and out of sleep from her long night. Sam is barely a foot away, keeping one eye on Ruby who was perched at the end of the bed. 

Sam is broken from her quiet thinking when Alex’s head dips to the side and ends up on her shoulder. A small snore escaping from the other woman. Sam stays still for a long moment, wondering if she should wake Alex up or push her to the side. 

Ruby looks over her shoulder, having heard the sudden movement. There’s a knowing glint in Ruby’s eyes, looking from her Mom and to Alex. The 12 year old appeared to be thinking, eyes looking back and forth over the two. 

Sam is frozen until Ruby moves backwards and claims the spot in between Alex and Sam, settling in for a nap. 

Sam releases a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding.

* * *

 

“Why is it….” Sam trailed off, motioning to the wide open empty spaces in Alex’s living room. 

Alex stood next to her friend, hand clenching her keys for dear life. This was what she was worried about. This is why she never wanted to take Sam or Ruby to her place. It still looked like when Maggie had moved out. The spaces of where Maggie was still laid empty. 

Sam placed their bag of takeout on the kitchen counter along her purse. Amber eyes sweep over the room, hands clasping to her hips, “We need to redecorate.”

“ _ We?” _

“You have zero taste when it comes to decorating. It’s apparent everywhere. You need me and it’s my job as your best friend.” Sam turns to her, hands still posed on her hips. 

Alex stares at Sam for a long moment. Waiting for her to make some reference to Maggie, to the obvious reason why Alex still hadn’t taken the time to move things around but she doesn’t. Sam is looking at her with that same soft look that Alex still didn’t understand. 

“Ikea?”

“Alex, honey, I love you but I am the Chief Financial Officer for the muti-billion dollar L-Corp. I am not taking you shopping to  _ Ikea _ .” 

“Sam…”

“Don’t care, Alex. We’re going to  _ Consort.  _ Come on, we’ll eat in the car.” Sam is already a woman on a mission, slamming her sunglasses back down over her face and picking up the bag of takeout. 

That’s how Alex finds herself wandering one of the most famous, and expensive, home decor shops in the country on a quiet rainy Wednesday morning. 

Alex is more than happy to take the backseat, letting Sam pick out what she felt would go well with the apartment. Only adding her own thoughts now and again when she disagreed with something. 

It’s only when they’re passing a sales floor display of leather armchairs that Alex finally stops in the middle of her step. Maggie had two worn armchairs that Alex had fallen in love with. Soft, comfortable, able to kick your feet up on them.

She wanted her own. 

Sam noticed her staring, following Alex’s eyes to the number of leather armchairs, “A bit, cigar club.”

“I want two.”

That made the CFO’s brow arch up. Half grin pulling at her lips, “And why’s that?”

There was a lot of things Alex wanted to say in response to that. How she wanted to fill the spaces Maggie left with things of her own. That she needed, wanted, to start moving on with her life. And somehow buying her own armchairs was going to do that. 

But those words don’t come out. They catch in her throat, they fail on her lips when her eyes finally met Sam’s. Alex hopes she’s able to convey all of that with only her eyes. 

Rolling her tongue in her mouth, Alex is finally able to speak, “They’ll match the coffee table you picked out.”

That grin pulls into a full one, reaching up to those amber and gold hue eyes, “Well I suppose. And it is your place after all, you do need a  _ small  _ say.”

By the time the sun is setting over the city, Alex’s apartment looks nothing like it did earlier that morning. The two women took a leather armchair each, Ruby passed out on the new couch with a blanket curled around her. Empty pizza boxes are spread across the floor from their champion dinner. 

Alex feels warm and it’s not from the glass of wine she had with dinner. Her home had felt cold, empty for the past weeks. Just another reminder of everything she almost had. 

Sam is passed out in the other chair, legs hooked over one of the armrests and dangling over the edge. Blanket half off her and on the floor. Alex stands from her own chair and comes close to the CFO, pulling the blanket up to cover her. 

Sam mumbles in her sleep, curling herself underneath the blanket Alex just pushed up. The redhead finds herself rooted on the spot, eyes tracing up and down Sam’s sleeping face. 

She didn’t deserve Sam’s friendship. How caring the single mother was, how willing she was to help Alex for no other reason other than they were friends. 

“She likes you.” Ruby’s sleepy voice spoke up from the couch. 

Alex turns her attention to Ruby. The 12 year old is peeking out from underneath the cover of the blanket, watching her Mom and Alex. The agent crossed over the living room and kneel next to Ruby, pulling the blanket back up over her, “I like her too. She’s a great friend. A good person.”

There’s a look that passes over Ruby’s face, barely for a second. As if she’s disappointed by Alex’s answer. 

Ruby balls the blanket over her shoulder and rubs her face into the couch, “I like you too.”

* * *

 

Alex wants to talk about  _ her _ , about what happened with Maggie. After dinner and a few drinks at a small place, Alex and Sam wander the streets of National City. 

The late winter air is cold, Alex places her leather jacket of Sam’s shoulders, leaving her only in a dark long sleeve shirt. She tucks her hands into the pockets of her jeans and sighs, looking up at the quiet night sky. 

The two were walking close together, Sam’s hand brushes with every step against Alex’s hand. All it would take it one little move and their fingers could be interlaced.

It had been Alex’s idea for the pair to go out to dinner and drinks. Lena and Kara were oddly quick to offer to watch Ruby, allowing the two women to have their night out. Alex does miss the look Kara and Lena share with Ruby when the two finally did leave earlier that night. 

Alex wants to talk, she feels like she needs to talk. The cold air makes her buzzed head feel good. Her flushed face cools from the wind but only to heat up with every whiff of coconuts from Sam next to her. 

“I want to talk about Maggie.” Alex whispers softly, already angry at herself about how tactless she is. 

Sam turns her head, giving Alex a reassuring nod and smiling at her. Most of Sam’s face is blanketed by the night sky with only shining every time they walk underneath a street light. 

“It was about kids.” Alex turns her head away from Sam and back down the street. Allowing those words to hang in the air in between them. 

“We fought about it for days, weeks it felt like. I always dreamed of having a family of my own. Long before I came out. Wife, house, kids. A nice house in the suburbs. Two cars,” Alex chuckles to herself, a bitter sound, “She didn’t.”

Sam finally dares to poke at Alex’s hand. Silently and slowly, Alex lifted her hand out of her pocket and interlaced it with Sam’s. The other woman holds it tightly, becoming something for Alex to hold onto. 

“I had made my mind up but the last goodbye was still….I still  _ hoped _ she would change her mind for me. She said she  _ loved me _ . I hoped she would finally say yes….but, but she didn’t. And it’s not fair for me to force her to change her mind like that. She didn’t want that out of her life and I have to respect that.”

Alex pauses, still walking with her hand clasped in Sam’s. Losing themselves along the streets of National City, “It was over so quick. Just like that. Gone. All of it.”

Alex falls quiet, words failing on her tongue. She had done nothing but think about Maggie for the first weeks after their breakup. Going over every single emotion that had battled her heart but now, now when she actually wanted to talk about it, everything came out wrong. 

“Do..do you think I did the right thing? Forcing Maggie to pick between me, to have a family with me or nothing?” Alex finally asked the question that had plagued her since Maggie walked out of her life. 

“That’s a tough question.”

Alex falls quiet, looking at Sam out from the corner of her eye, waiting to see if the woman had more to say. 

“Let’s say that you stepped down from it. That you forced yourself to give up one of your dreams to be with Maggie. How would you feel 5 years down the road? 10? 15? 20? That question plaguing you the entire way.” 

Sam made sense, a lot of sense. There was the nagging lingering thought that if she had stepped down from it, at the time. That she could spend the time trying to convince Maggie that they could have a family together. 

“But what if…”

Sam pulled at Alex’s hand, making the redhead’s arm tug along with it, “What if’s are going to drive you out of your head.”

Alex became quiet again, glancing over again to Sam. Quickly snapping back to the street when Sam caught her staring. She could see the slight smug grin on Sam’s lips, squeezing Alex’s hand again. 

“It happened, Alex. For better or for worse. It’s in the past and you can’t change the past no matter how hard you want to. I don’t mean to sound cruel, Alex but looking back, living in the past, won’t help you. It will only make all the pain new every single second of your day. And then you’ll miss whatever’s in front of you.” Sam finished with a soft smile, nudging her shoulder into Alex. 

“Find that on a cereal box?”

“ _ Nicktoons _ actually.” Sam flashed a smile to Alex. 

“Some insightful  _ Nicktoons _ Ruby is watching.” Alex chuckled. 

The two women fall quiet again, Sam’s attention in on the sidewalk in front of them and Alex takes long glances at Sam from the corner of her eye. Their hands still tightly connected. 

“For the first few years after  _ he _ left, I did nothing but think about what was wrong with me. What I did to make him hate me like that,” Sam’s voice is level, even, calm. But with how she holds tight onto Alex’s hand, it gives away the ancient aching pain, “But I didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t do anything wrong, Maggie didn’t do anything wrong. Life has a way of ruining the best laid plans.”

An extra strong cold breeze rolls over the pair and the sidewalk. A cold shiver runs down Sam’s spine, making her drop her grip on Alex’s hand and tuck her body into the warm side of the redhead. 

On reflex, Alex’s right arm wraps around Sam’s slim waist and keeps the CFO pressed to her. It feels natural, without much thought that it’s an affectionate pose. 

On those quiet sidewalks, with Sam next to her, Alex feels like she can breath fully for the first time in months. Her heart, mending after the weeks of being locked in her own head. She didn’t do anything wrong, Maggie didn’t do anything wrong. It ended because both didn’t want the same things. 

What if this or what if that won’t change anything. 

“Thank you, Sam. For everything.” 

“It’s what friends do.” The top of Sam’s head curls from underneath Alex’s chin, the half grin appearing to be flashed up at Alex. 

Later that night, when Alex drops off Sam and the pair linger at the door, Sam presses a chaste friendly peck to Alex’s cheek and squeezes her bicep, “I had a nice time tonight. We should do it again. Just me and you. Lena is like a slave driver when it comes to L-Corp, nice to remember I can have a social life.”

Half of Sam’s face is hidden by darkness and the other being shined down on from the lights inside of the house. Alex wishes she could see her whole face, to have a better idea to see the emotions that played in the CFO’s eyes. 

“Yeah. I would like that.” Alex says softly, nodding her head. She plays with her hands, finally deciding to slip them back into the pockets of her jeans. 

Alex decides not to ask back for her jacket. Sam wears it too well.

* * *

 

Alex can tell there’s something on Ruby’s mind. The usual bright 12 year old is sitting far too quietly in the back of Sam’s  _ Range Rover _ on the way to her soccer practice.

“Something wrong, Kid? Another bully?” Alex peaks at Ruby again from the rear-view mirror. 

“No.” Ruby shakes her head, crossing her arms over her chest. Ruby is trying hard not to look up and make eye contact with Alex. 

“No as in nothing is wrong or no as it’s not another bully?” The car stops at a redlight, giving Alex a chance to glance over her shoulder fully. 

Ruby looking down at her shoes is the only answer Alex needs. The redhead glances to the clock, they still had more than enough time before practice started and Alex knew Ruby needed to talk about something. 

Taking the next turn, Alex pulls the car into a large shopping mall and finds an empty parking lot. Putting the shift into park, Alex unbuckles her seatbelt and turns around fully, “Spill it, Kid.”

“It’s fine, A..Alex.” Ruby’s voice cracks, adding only another sign that the girl was close to tears. 

Doing a quick seat change, Alex joins Ruby in the backseat. Throwing her arm around the girl’s shoulder, Alex hugs Ruby tightly, “What’s wrong?”

The warm contact breaks the final wall down. Ruby unbuckles her seatbelt and twists to hide her face into Alex’s body. Quiet tears rolling down her cheeks, “My  _ Mom _ .”

“Oh Ruby.” Alex’s voice is soft, pulling her other arm around Ruby and hugging the girl tightly. 

Sobs begin to break from the girl, the tight hold she’s been trying to keep on her Mom’s issues came rolling out. 

“I..I k..know you don’t believe me but she said she was going on a trip that night! She went to her step mom’s house, she told me!”

Alex runs a comforting hand up and down Ruby’s back, “Hey, hey. I believe you, Ruby. Whatever is affecting your Mom, we’re going to figure it out. The three of us, and we’re going to fix it.”

“Do you mean that?” Ruby mumbled back, breaking her face away from Alex’s chest far enough so she could look up at the redhead. 

“I promise you, Ruby. I’ll find a way.”

* * *

 

Sam is thankful for Alex’s quiet mannerism. The quiet steady figure leading her through the lab and to the CT scanner. 

“So you were a Doctor before you joined the FBI?” Sam finally finds her voice, wanting to break the silence that had fallen over the two since walking into the L-Corp labs. She’s rambling, trying to find any conversation to fill the silence between them and hanging over the lab. 

Alex motions for Sam to hop onto the CT scanner, giving her a smile and nod, “I was going to be a researcher. I actually had a job up in Seattle.”

Sam couldn’t picture Alex as any kind of lab rat. Not like the ones that ran back and forth in L-Corp, black framed glasses and white lab coats. It was a funny sight, to pretend for a moment in her head Alex working underneath the dull white lights of a lab. 

“Didn’t work out?” Same tried to smile. 

“Found myself banging my head against the wall most days. A...opportunity came up and I took it.” Alex returned the smile, trying her hardest to sound as soft as possible. With how Sam’s head darted back and forth like a scared animal, she had the sudden urge to calm the CFO. 

“Thank you, for doing this.” Sam’s face dropped down, watching her fingers play with the helm of the patient gown. 

“You dealt with sobbing drunk me, seems small in comparison,” Alex gave her another reassuring smile, patting her knee, “It’s what friends do, Sam.”

Sam’s hands rest over Alex’s hand on her knee. She held it there for several long seconds, eyes fixed on the pale hand peeking out from underneath her own tanned ones, “It’s...it’s not going to hurt, is it?”

“No. We can wait as long as you want, until you’re ready.” Alex smiles softly at Sam, squeezing her knee again. 

Sam nods, still not moving her hands from Alex’s hand on her knee. She seems to focus on it, focusing on the feel of Alex’s warm hand heating her skin through the thin material of the grown. It’s comforting, Alex’s quiet presence is so comforting that it makes Sam wishes for a different time and a different place. 

“Okay.” Sam finally took a deep breath and moved her hands back to her body. She lays down fully on the bed as Alex flips a few switches on the computer board to power on the machine. 

“I’ve been looking up my symptoms…” Sam finds herself talking again, wanting to not focus on the gentle hum of the machine she’s about to be shoved into. 

“Don’t listen to WedMD.” Alex tries to joke but the look on Sam’s face is still stiff with quiet fear. 

“Memory loss, headaches. I could have a brain tumor.” Sam finally turned her head to the side to look up at Alex, brown eyes wide. 

Alex leans forward, “You know what else causes memory loss? Caffeine withdrawal.”

The gentle joke brings a small smile tugging onto Sam’s face, her eyes still staring up at Alex. Alex leans closer, placing her hand onto Sam’s arm, “We’ll going to find what’s wrong and we’ll going to fix it. Me and you. Alright?”

“Me and you.” Sam repeats again. 

An hour later and the results gone over, Alex lets her heart finally settle in her chest. There’s nothing she can find, no sign of a tumor or any other physical damage. No lasting damage from a stroke, no possible results of a head injury.  

Dementia was always a possibility but Sam was far too young to start showing signs of that. 

Sam plays with the hem of the grown again, watching Alex approach closer, “Well good news, no tumor.”

“And the bad news?”

“We can draw blood as a precaution and I’ll send everything to a friend in Seattle for a second opinion.” Alex offers with a pat on Sam’s knee. 

“I hate needles.” Sam mumbles to herself. 

“You can hold my hand while I do it.” Alex smiles, polling away from the CFO to grab the needed materials to draw a blood sample. 

True to her word, Alex lets Sam clench onto her free hand while she draws the blood from Sam’s veins. Once the blood is drawn, Alex turns her attention back to addressing what she read from the scans. 

“There’s no signs of physical damage. Memory loss can be caused by a lot of different issues. Lack of sleep, stress, depression, strong medications.” Alex sneaks her hand into her back pocket producing a wrapped lollipop.

In spite of the worry and stress that plagues Sam like a ghost, a smile breaks out on her lips, “I get a lollipop?”

“For being so well behaved.” Alex grins, handing over the wrapped sugary goodness to Sam. 

“My favorite.” Sam unwraps the lollipop and pops it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sweet treat. 

Alex finds her eyes drawn to Sam’s lips much longer than she should be. Several long seconds that seemed to drawn on for hours. She wondered if they tasted like coconuts. She wondered what sounds would spill from those lips with head thrown back, brown hair falling like waves as Alex’s mouth...

A wet popping sound echoing in the otherwise silent lab jolted Alex from that train of thoughts. Sam was still smiling at her, “What are you doing for lunch today, Ms. Danvers?”

“I..eh...we could go out?”

“Great minds think alike.” Sam taps the side of her head and places the lollipop back into her mouth, hopping off the scanner.

* * *

 

Alex finally lets Kara and Lena drag her out for a bunch date that she’s been avoiding ever since she blew up on her sister. Though that had long been put to rest, Alex still felt the smallest bit ashamed for what she did. 

The cafe is small and packed but with one glance at Lena, they have the largest table tucked in the far corner of the cafe. 

Alex is glad for the sense of normalcy that’s finally returning to her life, glad that she could go out in the middle of the day and not look like she’s spent the past month living at a bar. 

Lena is talking quickly on her phone, trying her hardest to get whoever was on the other line to hang up so she could turn her attention back to her girlfriend and girlfriend’s sister. 

In a very unlike Kara move, the blonde hadn’t even looked at her menu yet and instead stared at her sister that if it was anyone doing it, Alex would feel uncomfortable. 

“What, Kara?”

“You don’t smell like booze.”

“Jezz, thanks Sis. Really tried cleaning up just for our little date.”

“Sam’s having a good influence on you?” Kara knew of course that Alex spent most of her free time with Sam or Ruby. The lone DEO Agent had filled a sorta role at the household. Spending her weekends doing much needed yard work or fixing a leaky pipe that Sam had put off for months. 

It helped, it helped Alex move on with her life. But there was something else that lingered in Kara’s tone and Alex knew her sister far to well, “I guess so?”

Lena finally finished her phone call with a growl and turned her attention back to the two Danvers sisters, “What Kara means to say is that you two are spending a lot of time with each other.”

“She’s my friend. My best friend.” Alex’s cheeks blushed red at the truthful whisper. It was true, Sam had filled a role in her life since her breakup with Maggie. 

“Best friend?” Lena asked, a dark brown raised in her trademark look. 

“My choices are pretty limited when it comes to it.”

“Hey!” Kara yelped. 

“Yes, best friend, Lena. She’s…” Alex trailed off, unsure how to actually describe what Sam meant to her now. There were too many confusing emotions that she felt about Sam. A part of even went as far to think some of those confusing emotions started long before Maggie had left her. 

“Nice.” Alex finally decided on a word, giving an affirmative nod to the two across from her. 

“Nice?” Lena asked with a too amused look on her face.

“Leave her alone, Lena.” Kara whined to her girlfriend, squeezing her thigh from underneath the table. 

“I hear she redecorated your apartment.” Lena ignores her girlfriend, green eyes settling back onto Alex. 

“She  _ helped _ redecorate it.”

“She’s said otherwise.”

That causes Alex to arch a brow up at Lena, “She..she talks about me?”

Alex growls at the smirk that is Lena’s response. 

The moment is broken when their waiter reaches their table and takes their order. The conversation is thankfully put to rest for the length of the bunch.

* * *

 

Alex drowns the rest of the water bottle and screws the lid back onto it. The sun is up high in the sky, a warm breeze was blowing, leaving the Saturday morning the perfect temperature. With the lawnmower shut off and the front Arias yard now clipped, Alex takes a moment to admire her handy work. 

The agent’s strong long pale legs are on show with the short gym shorts she’s wears. A sporty compression shirt covered her upper body. Clips of green grass sticks to her sweaty muscular forearms.

Brown eyes are pulled to the black  _ Range Rover _ that pulls up at the curb in front of the home. Lena and Sam both step out from the car, dressed still from their early Saturday morning meeting. 

Her attention is on Sam. The first few buttons of the silk blouse are undone, causing Alex’s eyes to settle at the patch of soft tanned skin. Those lips are curved into a smile, “Lena didn’t believe me when I said you were doing yard work.”

“You haven’t mowed your yard in weeks.” Alex tries her best to keep her voice even but her eyes betrayal her when they still linger on Sam. 

Sam winks at her and pokes her hip when she passes into the house. Lena pauses, taking a long hard look at Alex, “I’m amazed.”

“I am a FBI Agent, I think I know how to use a lawnmower.” 

“Alex,  _ honey _ .”

Alex looks at Lena, waiting for the CEO to finish whatever was dying to come out. The other woman only rolls her eyes and heads inside, leaving Alex to march after the two. 

The sun is high in the mid afternoon sky by the time Kara and Ruby finally return from their day shopping at the mall. Lena and Sam were laying out on the side of the crystal blue water pool as Alex finishes up with the yard work. 

Alex hauls the grass filled lawnmower bag closer to the green yard waste trash can. While she empties the bag, Sam approaches with a tall glass of lemonade. Eyes are hidden by the dark shades of her sunglasses, tanned body covered barely by a floral bikini. 

The redhead lifts the hem of her shirt up to wipe her sweaty forehead, showing the pale and sweaty abs and stomach muscles, down to the inviting ‘v’ popping up from the waistband of her shorts. 

Instead of handing the glass to Alex, Sam sips from it. Eyes scanning up and down over the quick sight, an apparent blush going to those tanned cheeks. 

Alex smiles at her and shuts the lip of the large trash can, “All finished.”

“You know you didn’t have to.”

“Doesn’t bug me at all.” Alex wipes her hands down her sweaty arms and forearms, trying in vain to wipe away the dirt and clips of grass that sticks to the flesh. She doesn’t want to explain that on some level, she enjoys that Sam needed her to do random chores and work around the house. 

That somehow mowing the yard while the rest of their friends hangout around the pool feels so….

_ Nice _ .

Alex sneaks a hand down to claim the glass of lemonade in Sam’s glass. There’s the burning sensation of tequila hidden in that yellow drink, “Tequila? Really?”

“Lena’s idea.” Sam jokes and twists on her heel to head back to the poolside. Head half turned over her shoulder to smile at Alex. 

Alex’s eyes glance down over Sam’s back. Following the long curve that stands out in the tanned skin. To where the bottom of her bikini leaves little to Alex’s imagination. The redhead drowns the rest of the glass and follows after.

* * *

 

Sam hugged the pillow tight to her body, trying to use it to soak up the tears that kept on falling. She can’t bear to feel the stare of Ruby, another sleepless night, another missed game. Another blackout where she can’t remember anything.

Elsewhere in the house she can hear the front door opening. Sam knows it’s Alex, she knows how her boots sound when they hit the hallway outside of her bedroom. She knows how her keys jingle with each prideful step the agent took. 

Alex’s warm and inviting body is wrapped around her within a few passing seconds. That earthly and rainy smell surrounds her at the same time that those arms wrap around her. Alex hugs her so tightly, holds her so rightfully that Sam turns away from the pillow and burrows her face into Alex’s chest. 

It’s much more than just being friends. They had long ago passed that line between each date, casual flirt and text. Sam  _ clings  _ to Alex as if she’s the only thing in existence, the center to her gravity.

Alex presses a kiss to the top of Sam’s head, running a dangerous hand up and down the curve of Sam’s back. Hot and warm fingertips burn through the thin material of Sam’s sleeping shirt, making the CFO crave for skin on skin contact. 

“I got you.” Alex’s voice is no higher than a whisper next to her. Pressing another kiss to the tip of Sam’s head. 

It far too easy to fall apart like this. To hide in Alex’s arms, to enjoy the protection that comes from laying like this with her. 

Sam wishes for another time and place. Where Alex was barely getting over Maggie, where Sam wasn’t haunted by a unknown illness that threatened to ruin everything. Those words ball up in the pit of her throat, wanting to come out, wanting to tell Alex what she felt. 

They come out as tears instead, harder than before. The sobs roll up and down over her body, forcing her to burrow herself deeper into Alex’s chest. 

Alex’s fingertips run across Sam’s back, following the curve of her spine from over the shirt she wore. She traces random patterns into the skin, moving up to rub softly into the back of the crying woman’s neck. 

Neither try to move away once the crying had finally stopped from Alex’s gentle affection. The redhead’s arms are still wrapped around Sam, the CFO still hides herself into Alex’s chest, surrounding herself by the comfort Alex brought. 

“Midvale in the Spring is gorgeous. Everything will be in blossom soon. I wanted to take you and Ruby up there one of these weekends.” 

Sam doesn’t respond, her eyes begin to shut, slowly being lured to sleep by Alex’s protective arms. 

“There’s a National Park my old Girl Scout Troop used to camp at. There’s a few trails and a waterfall. Half a day trip at the most. It would be nice for all of us, get away from National City for a few days.” Alex’s voice is low and soft near Sam’s ear. 

“Why..?” Sam mumbles out from underneath Alex’s chest. 

Alex is not sure how a single word could have so much meaning, causes so many different answers, probes too many questions. Why this, why now, why, why, why.

Alex doesn’t know, she barely understands it all. It feels right, it feels good. She thought her life was over after Maggie left, all those dreams she had for them. But then Sam came and changed everything. 

Alex’s answer is pressing Sam closer to her and settling into the bed next to her. She doesn’t know the answer yet, she doesn’t know how to word it without it coming out so jumbled. Instead she lays there next to Sam, focuses on the gentle rise of Sam’s chest, the soft tickle of minty breath near her chin. 

By the time it’s time to pick Ruby up from school, the two are still pressed together in the bed. They both silently decide to not breach the topic.

* * *

 

The small restaurant is only a few blocks away from the L-Corp tower, a frequent lunch spot for all levels of workers in the Luthor business. 

There’s a pleasant warm spell that falls over National City once Spring rings it’s bell. Lena longues back in her seat, eyes fixed on her CFO across from her. 

A grin tugs at the corner of Sam’s lips, thumbs flying across her phone as she responds to the picture Alex sent of her at work. 

“I thought it was our lunch date.” Lena teases from her seat, chin dropping into the palm of her hand. 

Sam’s cheeks go red, locking her phone and placing it down in her lap, “It’s just Alex.”

“ _ Just Alex _ , she says.” Lena snorts and glances around the busy restaurant. 

“What do you mean by that?” Sam as turned her attention to Lena, ignoring the buzzing of her phone in between her legs. 

Lena uses her free hand to lift up her glass of mimosa, swirling the drink before sipping from it, “You two are stuck like glue.”

“She’s my friend.”

“She spends half the weekend doing chores around your house.”

“A very good friend!” Sam’s cheeks are blazing red now. She tries to hide those racing thoughts by drinking from her glass of water. Now wasn’t the time to think about  _ that _ . 

“You redecorated her apartment.”

“She needed help.”

“You two go on dates three times a week.”

“We did too! Before you and Kara….”

Lena raises her eyebrow with her very best Lena Luthor smirk as Sam trailed off. The CFO reached over and grabbed her own untouched glass of mimosa. 

“Things are far too complicated.” Sam answers once she had took several long sips from the cocktail. 

“So you admit…”

“Don’t.” Sam’s voice is low, looking up to her friend and boss. Sam looks tired, as if she’s thought about the same issue far too much in recent days and weeks. 

“Weren’t you the one telling me to go after Kara?” 

“Things were different. Far different.”

A look passes over Lena, a dark shadow that lasts only for a moment. The Luthor leans forward from her relex position to rest her forearms on the edge of the table, “Kara and myself both have baggage of our own. Luthor afterall.”

Sam sighs and rubs her the side of her face, “I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean to snap.”

“I know,” Lena smiles and reaches over the table to squeeze Sam’s wrist, “But Alex and you are good for each other.”

“I don’t want to lose her.” Sam says softly, taking another swig of her cocktail. 

“I doubt you’ll lose her if you say you want something more. She obviously likes you.”

“Alex is barely getting over Maggie…”

“Because of you, Sam. If you hadn’t made that split moment decision months ago at the game night, Alex would still being chest deep with a broken heart.”

“She’s a friend, Lena. I would’ve done the same for you or Kara.”

“ _ Sam _ , do you remember what you told me? When I was ‘complicated’ with Kara.” 

Sam breaks eye contact and looks anywhere else that isn’t Lena. She remembers what she said, that half drunk conversation is burnt into her memory. 

“And what if these health issues are something more, Lena? If I tell Alex and she says yes to a relationship then one thing leads to another…”

“Talk.to.her.Sam.” Lena claps her hands with each new word. 

Sam knows Lena is right, her and Alex were on the edge of crossing over into territory that required a conversation. Anything, something than going along that it was completely fine what they were doing. 

“I will.” Sam says softly, turning her attention back to the unread text messages waiting for her on her phone.

* * *

 

Alex’s heart is up in her throat, harsh breaths racking her body as she took down running down the sidewalk. Long legs carrying her as fast as she could to where the two caped Kryptonians battled. 

The black plate carrier feels so heavy on her chest and back. The weeks of drinking had left her out of peak shape, making each moment longer another painful blast to her sister’s bloodening body. 

The earpiece bounces out of her ear from the mad spirit. She can hear the multiple of different voices screaming from the earpiece, the whole of the DEO being mobilized in the streets surrounding the battleground. 

The black caped woman has Kara on her knees. A large angry red gash causing red crimson blood to drip from the blonde’s hairline. 

A shiver of fear runs down Alex’s back, ice cold fear that runs through her bloodstream. No one had ever gotten the better of Kara like this, to the point now that she bled out on the road. 

Alex’s arms move up, the black and blue pistol in her hand leveling out as she finally reached the pair. She knows there’s nothing she can do against Reign but Alex refused to let her sister face her alone. 

Alex’s finger slips into the trigger well and squeezes it twice, two blue bolts slamming into the side of Reign. It has no effect besides turning the Kryptonian’s attention onto Alex.

“You stay there.” Reign pointed to Kara who was struggling on the ground to get up from the force of the blows. 

That ice cold fear grips her heart now, freezing her in place with each step Reign takes closer to her. It’s like a wolf after a rabbit, those dark eyes fixed fully on Alex. Alex spams the trigger, stepping backwards to try and put distance between her and Reign. 

The black caped Kryptonian surges forward in the flash of a eye. There’s a loud cracking sound as that super strength connects with Alex’s right forearm. Bone cracks and breaks, Alex would later be thankful that it didn’t break through the skin. 

The DEO Agent tumbles to her knees as the flaming pain from her broken arm. The pistol goes flying through the air and lands near Kara. Reign titles her head down at Alex, studying the woman closely. A hand reaches for Alex’s neck, wrapping tightly around it and lifting her up into the air as if she was weightless. 

Alex struggles, legs kicking back and forth. Left arm trying to smash down on Reign’s iron grip. Those fingers are slowly tightening, blocking airflow slowly in each painful second. 

Alex stops struggling, her eyes now fixed on Reign’s. The area is dark, the only light coming from the few unbroken street lights, spraying across half of Reign’s face in an act of familiarity. The yellow-orange street lights making those dark brown eyes burn a familiar hole into her memory. 

It was  _ those  _ eyes that looked down at her on the side of the street the night after Sam carried her away from Kara’s game night. Those same eyes that look so inviting after each date night that took longer and longer to say goodbye at Sam’s front door. 

“S..S..S..” Alex tries to choke out her name but the grip is too tight around her neck.

Reign goes still, the grip on Alex’s neck loosening for a long moment. Their eyes are locked, those amber and gold hue eyes are swimming with something, a battle that wages back and forth. 

It’s Sam. Those eyes belong to Sam. It’s Sam locked somewhere in there. The woman...the woman that had become too much to Alex. 

“S..” Alex was stopped short when Kara, who had finally got up from her back, had slammed her fist into the side of Reign’s knee, forcing the woman down and dropping her grip on Alex. 

“Stay away from her!” 

Alex falls to the ground like a sack of bricks. Cradling her arm to her chest, Alex tried to crawl away from the battling women. Reign was Sam, her Sam, the Sam that had changed so much in her life. 

The world started to fade to black at the approaching groups of DEO agents storming the street.

* * *

 

Alex wakes in a familiar setting. The sleek hospital rooms of the National City hospital. The morning dawn sun is shining through the window while the rest of the city sleeps. 

There’s a tug on her heart at the two sleeping bodies next to her bedside. Sam has her head thrown back and legs tucked underneath her body, trying her best to sleep in the small chair. Her upper body is covered by a familiar looking dark leather jacket, with a thin blanket wrapped around her lap. 

In a similar position in the only other chair was Ruby who looks to be in a much more comfortable position than her Mom. 

Sam is awake, Alex realizes, those amber eyes are fixed on her. The same eyes that had caused the hospital trip and even more damage to National City. 

The CFO  slips from the chair, blanket dropping to the ground silently below her. She comes closer to Alex, fingers running over her forehead, brushing back loose strands of red hair, “Hi.”

The strong painkillers, the quiet throbbing pain from her arm and other wounds, alongside the information that Sam is Reign swirls around Alex’s head, making everything so blurry that Alex wishes she could make everything go away. 

Sam doesn’t know. The memory loss, the headaches, it plays a part in it. That’s why Alex couldn’t find anything from the scans, it’s something more. Far worse than a tumor. 

Those fingers are soft, tracing over the bruises that the same hands left hours before. Alex can’t speak, her throat hurts and she knows there’s angry red and purple finger marks from Reign’s tight grip that brought her nearly to her end. 

There too much that Sam does want to say. That looming conversation she was supposed to have with Alex is shoved back and forth in her head. Seeing Alex like this, skin looking a ghost white pale. She couldn’t lose Alex, not after the months of mutual healing. 

Alex looks like she’s trying to speak but Sam shakes her head, “Shh, I’m here. I got you.” 

Sam’s eyes are red and puffy. The long night of standing watch over Alex’s bed is apparent from the tired bags hanging underneath the woman’s eyes. 

There’s too many stray thoughts and feelings rushing through Alex’s body. There’s the numbness from the painkillers, the quiet throbbing coming from her arm, the realization that the woman she’s become close with was unwilling a supervillain, the sweet smell of coconuts that smelled too good for a moment where everything was too much. 

Sam’s thumb traces over her upper bruised lip, amber eyes drawn to it. Alex shuts her eyes and leans her face fully into Sam’s hand. Drawing from the warmth that rolls off of Sam’s sun kissed skin. 

A tanned index finger replaces her thumb, tracing over her bottom lip now. Alex’s eyes flutter open slowly, seeing that Sam was getting closer to her. The rising sun shines through the blinds of the window, spraying across Sam’s face. 

It’s a much better color than street lights and the night sky. It makes that brown hair look brighter, it brings out the amber and gold colors in her brown eyes. The sight brings Alex’s heart beat far faster than it should. 

If Alex wasn’t laying in a hospital bed, she would’ve stopped this moment from happening. Not with Sam not knowing she was the reason Alex now had a broken arm. All Alex can feel is Sam’s warm hand, all she can smell is the mix of coconuts and peppermint that rolls over her face from Sam’s breath. 

The kiss is not much of a kiss. It’s a peck, chaste, gentle, afraid of those emotions that ran high between the two of them. Sam’s hair forms like waterfall wall around Alex’s vision. There’s the lingering taste of coconuts on her upper lip where Sam’s lips had just been pressed to. 

Sam stays very still, her finger brushing over the lips she had just pressed a kiss too, “I got you. I promise.”  

A few wet tears leak from Alex’s eyes, she tries so hard to find her voice but the pain in her throat was too much to bear. All she could do is nod her head against Sam’s warm hand and wish she could find a way to keep that promise.

* * *

 

As soon as Alex is discharged from the hospital days later, the DEO agent is marching through the upper offices of L-Corp on her way to the CEO’s office. She had only time to spend laying in her hospital bed, time enough to plan what had to be done. 

There was only two people that could be trusted or believe her if she said Sam was Reign. And only one of those two people had the means to solve the issue. 

Lena’s head snapped up from her desk at her office doors swinging open and then shut behind her, “Alex! What do I owe the pleasure? You do know Sam’s office is just down the hal…”

Lena’s coyness and teasing glint stops short at the look on Alex’s face. How the agent marches all the way to the large desk and claims the seat resting in front with a hiss of pain. 

“Sam is Regin.”

Silence controls the office far longer than Alex wanted. The emotions that show on Lena’s face only grow more and more larger as each second that silence hangs on. 

“ _ What _ .”

“The memory loss, it’s connected. Somehow, it’s all connected.”

“Alex, there’s no way Sam is Reign. I am fairly sure Sam  _ wants you _ while Reign nearly killed you last week.” There’s passes of confusion, pain but most importantly the lingering realization that Alex might be right. 

There’s the flash of the gentle kiss days before that come to Alex’s mind. Neither woman had braved to bring up the topic yet and Alex wasn’t ready. Not without having a plan with how to deal with Reign.

“Do you trust me, Lena?”

“Of course I trust you, Alex, but what you’re saying…”

“I know what I am saying.”

“And what’s your proof? That Sam, the glofiled PTA Mom, is actually a masked supervallian.”

“I  _ know _ . Those eyes, I know those eyes, Lena. When...when Reign was trying to kill me. There was a moment...I think Sam realized it too. That’s why I wasn’t killed. Think Lena, you had your suspicions.”

Lena did have her suspicions, everything lined up far to well with each blackout episode and an appearance by Reign. Those suspicions were only that, suspicions, nothing more. 

“The DEO has a number of old Kryptonian information. Holograms tell about Reign, some legend that came long before in Krypton’s history.”

“Alex, you realize what you’re saying is... If she was a Kryptonian she would be like Kara, having to hide those powers.”

“Maybe she has? Or maybe it’s something else. The blackouts, the memory lost, what if it’s connected to her powers surfacing.”

“That’s...how would that be possible?”

“Reign is a Kryptonian myth, legend. I don’t think Sam is true to that but created to be that.  _ Programmed _ to have that.”

Lena falls quiet and leans back into her leather chair. Fingers spraying across her cheek and took in what Alex reasoned. 

“You think something stopped it for this long.” Lena’s voice had dropped, leaning forward in the chair. 

“Something that stopped, or slowed, the programming that is Reign. That still stops it. Those blackout events must be that programming fighting with Sam’s true personality. When we did the scan on her, I also took blood and sent it to a old friend in Seattle. The results are due back any day.”

“I thought Kryptonians couldn’t be pierced by Earth metals?”

“I don’t have an answer for that one, Lena.” 

Lena clicks her tongue and shakes her head, looking from Alex to glance out one of the large windows that offered blankets of sunshine, “And is said friend  _ aware _ of Alien Biology?”

“Yes. Those scans showed nothing but I know the blood tests will come back as Kryptonian.”

“If they do, what can we do?”

“I..I don’t know. We can’t tell Kara. That’s why I am here. You have the resources to fix this.” 

A sigh escapes from Lena’s lips, leaning back into the chair. Long pale slender fingers drum against the side of her jawline, “I thought for sure it would be something else causing the memory lost.”

“Lena, it’s  _ Sam.”  _ Alex’s voice breaks, tears threatening to break free from the tight hold on her heart. 

“And the easiest way to deal with a killing Kryptonian would be using Kryptonite.” Lena turns back down to face Alex, hands gripping the armrests of her chair. 

“ _ Lena _ ..”

“If we goto the DEO they would use those methods, wouldn’t they?” Lena asked. 

Alex nodded her head, fingers catching the few tears that had spilled from her eyes, “We tried it once. Back when Reign first appeared. It would take a lot to weaken her. She’s not like regular Kryptonians. I don’t think they would believe me even if I did tell them.”

“Does Sam suspect anything?”

Alex’s cheeks glow red, tucking her head down to look at her shoes, “No. She...she kissed me. On the first morning I woke up.” 

“I meant, does Sam suspect powers as being the source of those blackouts.” Lena raises a eyebrow at Alex’s blush.

“I..I.. _ Ruby _ .”

“Ruby?”

Alex quickly shakes her head, “I completely forgot. When this all first started Ruby said Sam went to go see her adoptive mother. Something happened, Sam came back in a hurry and said she was going on a trip and she’ll have ‘answers’ when she got back.”

“Answers to what?”

“I think Sam suspected she had powers. They were starting to show. I think that’s what Ruby was getting at. But that next morning by the time I got there and Sam woke up, she remembered nothing.”

“Looks like we have our first lead.” Lena is already standing, grabbing her coat and purse.

* * *

 

With the information systems the DEO has, it doesn’t take long for Lena and Alex to find an address for Patricia. Alex drives Lena’s sleep black towncar and sets it into park in front of the quiet home. Lena’s thumbs dance across the screen of her phone, sending off a fury of texts while blocking Alex’s view of it. 

The afternoon sun was high in the sky. There was a cool breeze, making it a near perfect day without a cloud in the sky. Kids ran back and forth playing in the street and the different yards. 

Alex took a breath and ran her hands along the steering wheel. Lena is quiet next to her, glancing over at Alex, “Something else happened at the hospital?”

The redhead can talk again, she knows she can. There’s only a few lingering red marks around her neck from where Sa..Reign nearly killed her. Words fail, unable to come out. What else had she realized in that hospital bed? What else had came with that kiss? The truth of those feelings she’s been feeling for months?

To finally have something good in her life again and the chance of it to go so badly? The training from the DEO told her to let go of the personal feelings, to focus solely on the mission. Sam was Reign, Reign was Sam. It made both a threat to national security. A threat that was Alex’s duty to take down. 

But that truth was far from that simple. 

Nothing was so black and white for a Black Ops Agent. 

“I..I don’t know.” Alex’s search for her voice finally comes up with something. As close as she could get to the truth. 

“Sam is going to be fine. We’ll find a way to fix it.” Lena reaches over to squeeze Alex’s shoulder, giving her the best reassuring look Lena can muster. 

Alex nods and opens the driver side car, stepping out of the town car and heading to the door of the sleepy home. 

After the fourth doorbell ring, Alex felt a all familiar feeling needling at the back of her neck. Lena’s hand pressing to her forearm stopped Alex from drawing her sidearm and kicking down the door. 

“Let’s try the side gate.” Lena removed her hand from Alex’s forearm but kept close to the redhead, allowing the DEO agent to lead the way. 

Alex’s right hand keeps rested on her side, where the handle of her handgun lays hidden by her coat. With her height, she’s able to look over into the low windows, getting a few glimpses inside of the house. 

Alex finally drew her sidearm at the sight of the sliding back door broken into. The agent knew that whatever  _ tore the door off _ wasn’t going to be stopped by a spray of bullets but her the familiar black pulse gun felt more like a security blanket in that moment. 

“Wait out here.” The redhead whispers to Lena, taking a step closer to the broken sliding door. 

“I’m going to check that barn.”

“ _ Lena _ .”

“Have some faith in me, Alex.” Lena clicks open her purse and retracts a black metal item that was no larger than a man’s palm. 

Lena flicks her wrist and the metal item extends into a baton rod. The Luthor presses the single black button on the base to produce a light electric field around the tip of the baton. The CEO clicks her heels and makes her way across the backyard and towards the barn with all purpose Lena was known for. 

Alex shakes her head and turns her attention back to the back door. Moving her right hand close to her body with the barrel of the pistol pointed in front of her, she uses her left to push back the long white blinds and steps inside of the living room. 

There was a sign of a struggle. A broken kitchen table, the spray of water coming from a shattered sink. Most of this part of the house looked as if it was completely destroyed in a fit of rage. 

The couch, armchairs, tv, coffee table laid in ruins in the living room. Alex’s eyes scanned over the sight, there only appeared to be a few droplets of crimson red blood, only minor injuries if Alex had to reason. 

Alex moves past the ruined kitchen and living room to swept the rest of the house.She quickly clears the rest of the rooms, finding no more signs of a struggle nor the woman they need. 

Lena meets Alex in the living room. The other’s woman’s pale cheeks are flushed, “The  _ barn _ .”

The pod was all too familiar to Alex. It was in traditional Kryptonian fashion, no doubts that where it had came from. 

Alex ran her hand to wipe away a thick layer of dust that had long taken root over the window of the pod. Eliza kept Kara’s pod locked and hidden away in the basement of their childhood home for decades. Even the mark of the House of El was the same. 

Were Kara and Sam related? 

Alex bent down to study the side of the pod, noticing that one of the two built in tracking pieces were missing. Her fingers pressed down onto the last one, a hiss of air echoed and the tracking beacon slipped out from the pod and into Alex’s palm. 

Lena’s phone buzzed in her purse. Turning her attention away from Alex, she pressed the phone to the ear. 

“It’s trying to tell point us to a location.” Alex mumbled. It was advance Kryptonian technology, but why would it be pointing them to a different location? 

_ “Kara, Kara! I know, I know. We’ll at her Mother’s house. We found a Kryptonian pod…” _ Lena talked quickly into her phone, coming close to Alex and grabbing her shoulder. 

The Luthor turned her mouth away from the phone to talk to Alex, “Ruby is gone. Kara can’t find her.”

“You told Kara? I told…”

“Of course I told Kara, Alex! I wasn’t going to keep this from her. I told her to…  _ Hold on, Kara! _ I told her to keep an eye on Ruby. She went to pick her up from school and she’s gone.”

Alex’s fingers tightened around the beacon, “Reign has them.”

“Alex, there’s no...  _ Kara, I said hold on!  _ There’s no way we can be certain.”

Alex pockets the beacon and stands. She grabs the phone from Lena’s hand to speak directly to her sister,  _ ‘Kara, there’s a beacon in the pod. It’s trying to lead me somewhere, I’m going to follow it.’ _

_ ‘Alex, we need the DEO. You can’t face Reign alone, I can’t face Reign alon…’ _

_ ‘It’s Sam, Kara. I need to do this. I’ll turn on my GPS, track me. Get whoever we can trust.’  _ Alex turns the phone back to Lena and marches for the door. 

“Alex! Wait…”

“Wait for Kara, Lena. I need to do this. I need to find her.”

* * *

 

Alex’s heart beat reached up to her ears. Her throat felt dry, her stomach quake and rolled with each second longer she kept her eyes fixed on the structure in front of her. 

There was the dreadful feeling that something was waiting for her inside. That the only reason she was able to find Reign was because Reign wanted Alex to find her. It had to be a trap, an obvious painful trap. 

Logic told Alex to wait for Kara and the others from the DEO. She was surely walking to her death if she tried to face Reign by herself. 

That logic didn’t keep her in place. It was forgotten with a step, then another, and then another. Long strides to the mouth of the rocky cave. The crimson red that glowed and leaked from the  cracks of the dark stone did not help with the nerves that boiled and bubbled within her. 

What was she going to find? Ruby dead? Sam gone forever and replaced with a monster? 

That’s why she needed to be the one. She needed to save Sam, she  _ needed _ Sam too much now. 

Alex eyes scanned over the main chamber of the cave. The cravings in the wall were familiar to Alex’s limited knowledge of Krypton. The agent spotted Ruby with her arms tied behind her back and a gag shoved in her mouth off to the right. A much older woman with snow white hair laid on the ground in front of Ruby, a nasty red gash ran across her forehead and made a pool of crimson on the ground.

It was who stood in the center that had the full of the redhead’s attention. 

Reign, Sam, stood dressed fully in the skin tight black armor. Mask hiding most of her face, fists resting on her hips. There was a smug proud look on those black lips, “Alexandra Danvers, the whole Family is here now.”

“Sam..”

A dark look passed across the lower part of Reign’s face. In a blur of blackness, Reign was standing in front of Alex, amber hue eyes swirling with darkness, “She’s dead. She’s never coming back.”

Ruby cried from underneath the gag in her mouth, screams that came out muffled. 

There was no mistaking those eyes, those eyes that Alex had gotten lost in too many times, those eyes that she had recently daydreamed of. Sam was still in there, somewhere, fighting for control. 

Alex could see it, the swirls of amber and gold mixing with the mists of black. Back and forth, tugging left and right. 

“The Sam I know isn’t dead.” Alex’s voice cracked, trying to blink back the tears and fear that threatened to take hold over her. 

Reign came closer, familiar warm minty breath running over her face. Alex thought for sure Reign was going to strike her but the Kryptonian’s hands stayed balled at her sides. Entire arms shaking with some emotion that Alex wasn’t sure of. 

“ _ Sam,  _ this isn’t you. You don’t have to be  _ this _ . I know who you are.” Alex’s whisper is gentle, pleading with the unseen person battling in Reign’s head. 

The earthly lavender smell that comes this close to being to Alex invades Sam’s nose. Memories, flashes of desire, coming roaring through her blood. Reign snaps away from Alex, hands flying to her head, “No! I.am.stronger!”

Seeing her chance, Alex inched closer to where Ruby was. Eyes still fixed on Reign, Sam, pacing back and forth, hands clasped to her head. 

Sam’s hands grasp the mask and throws it from her face, “They are not weakness!” 

Sam’s head snaps to the right where Alex is getting Ruby’s hands untied. Alex snaps up and stands in front of Ruby, hiding the girl behind her. With her hands free the 12 year old is finally able to get the gag out of her mouth, “Mom! Please! You can be like Supergirl, you can be just like her. Fight it! Fight it for me!”

Reigns head snaps back to the left, away from them. The veins her neck pop, standing out against her tanned long neck, “They are nothing! I am Reign, Worldkiller! You can…”

The Kryptonian’s knees fold from underneath her, falling to the ground. Her hands grasp the rough stones, sending hairline cracks running from her spot and all across the chamber. The walls of the cave shake from the Kryptonian’s battle, rocks falling as the cave was torn into two. 

Sam’s jaw is clenched in a snarl, twisting slowly, fighting, to face back to Ruby and Alex, “ _ No! _ Leave!” 

Alex is walking forward before she realizes what’s she's doing. She sees the blue and red blur that is Kara flying into the cave. She sees the blonde pick up Ruby and Patricia, Ruby’s sharp cries of ‘Mom!’ and ‘Alex!’ fill the air. Kara is gone as quick as she came, flying the pair out of the cave as it turns to ausnder. 

The large forms of the rock roof above them crumble to the ground. Crushing the main altar in the center of the room and the other data centers. 

Alex fell to her knees next to Sam. Sam’s head snaps up when Alex’s arms wrap around her shoulders. Sam’s right eye had turned completely black while the left eye remained the same amber-brown Alex knew. 

Sam’s hands fist and ball the material of the black shirt Alex wore from underneath her jacket. The tanned woman’s right arm shook and rolled with what happened to be anger while the left grasped for Alex’s help.

The redhead leaned over the prone Sam, shielding the downed Kryptonian from a spray of dust that came from the collapsing ceiling. 

“ _ Go _ .” Sam gasped out. Her neck strained and tightened, looking as if two different forces pulled her closer to Alex but also pulling away.

“You have a choice. You have to fight her, you have to win.” Alex whispered, hiding her face into Sam’s hair. Her arms wrapped around Sam’s body and struggled up onto her feet, “I got you.”

_ I got you.  _

Sam shoved her face into Alex’s chest. Her head felt as if it was splitting in two. Reign’s voice screamed so loudly, telling her to strike Alex down, to slam her fist through her chest. Alex still smelled like a forest path after a rainstorm. 

“I..I..I want to see Midvale...i..in the Spring w..with you.” Sam whispered out through her hoarse voice.

Alex tucked Sam close to her body, running towards the pathway. A falling rock stopped her short, forcing her to turn her back toward the clouds of dust and smoke. Tears were straining her eyes and blurring her vision. “W..we will. I made a promise.”

_ I got you, I promise.  _

Alex stumbles down to her knees when another large part of the ceiling traps the two women. Sam falls out of Alex’s arms, a sharp cry of pain sounding from Alex’s lips as a shard of stone slices into the back of her left calf. 

Sam rolls onto her back. Reign’s voice grew quieter in the back of her head. She can remember the smile plastered across Ruby’s face when she won her first soccer game. Looking down at a drunk and heart broken Alex wishing she could wrap her hands around Alex’s heart and heal it. 

Those quiet weekends, trying to pretend that she wasn't enjoying the sight of Alex mowing her yard, fixing her plumbing issues in the kitchen. Waking up to Alex cooking her and Ruby pancakes, watching Alex cheer the loudest at ever single of Ruby’s games. 

_ ‘You’re weak, Sam! I am your future, I am your past, I am your present. You can not escape me.’  _

“No!,” Sam’s voice roared out through the room. Time appeared to stop, rocks that fell paused mid in the air. Her back and chest heaved up and down with ragged breaths escaping from her packed chest, “ _ Enough!  _ You are not my  _ future! _ You are  _ nothing!”  _

“Sam.” Alex gaspes, jaw clenching tight in pain. Crimson blood dripped from the wound on her calf. The jagged rock luckly did not pin her to the dirt ground underneath her. Her eyes were wide at the cave around her, pieces of falling rocks stayed still in the cold night air. Everything around them stayed still, besides her and Sam. 

Sam crawled up onto her knees, hands sprayed widely into the dirt. Clasping handfuls of the red dirt, Reign struggled up onto one knee, black cloak draping over her shoulder, “Kill her, Sam.”

Reign was a blur of black mist, she was shadowing Alex within a blink of the moment. Reign took a knee next to Alex, hand clasping around the back of Alex’s neck, “Humanity. So  _ soft,  _ so  _ weak _ . Do you think you alone would be enough to save her?”

“Yes!” Alex struggled out, she twisted her eyes down, looking at the jagged stone that sticked out from her calf and then back up to Sam. 

“ _ Sam _ , I made a promise, a promise to you. You can’t let her win, you need to win, Sam. For Lena, for Kara, for me, for Ruby. You have your own choice with your powers, you can win.” Alex gasped out, tears left red sick trials down her cheeks.

Alex’s hand grasped the collar of Sam’s suit and used the last of her strength to push herself up. Lips clashing against Sam’s in a heated, panicked and rushed kiss. A last hope that this enough would snap Sam from it, that Sam was still in there, needing help. 

Sam’s back went straight, the feel of Alex’s lips on her sent a flurry of emotions, memories and flashes racing through her head. It pushed Reign deeper and deeper, the Kryptonian insane screaming became smaller and smaller until Sam could feel a weight being taken off her shoulders and chest. 

The kiss only finally broke when the need for air was too much for Alex to take. Her warm rushed breaths ran over Sam’s face, eyes wide at the Kryptonian’s face, searching in those amber eyes. 

“ _ I got you.” _ Sam whispered out so softly that Alex strained to hear it. The caped Kryptonian curled her free hand around the jagged rock in Alex’s leg and pulled it free.

A hiss of pain mixed with a moan of pain rolled from Alex’s lips. She clasped for Sam’s chest, allowing the Kryptonian to gently lift her up into her arms. 

“I got you.” Alex whispered softly into Sam’s chest.

* * *

 

The world slowly came through for Sam. Darkness gave away to the gentle light of the slowly rising sun. The gold and yellow binds shined through from the blinds and brightened the white sterile room. 

Alex laid back still asleep in one of the two chairs that stood in the small hospital room. Ruby’s head had rolled over onto the redhead’s shoulder at some point during the night, allowing the girl a comfortable pillow. 

There’s another figure. Clad in blue and red, cloak falling from her broad shoulders and golden curls flowing freely. Kara’s steel blue eyes stared down at Sam, gentle smile on her face, “Morning.”

Sam hid her face into the pillows. The sounds of the City around her appeared to life, thuddering within the contents of her skull. The smell of the gas burning in the car outside the building, to Ruby’s gentle breathing, the screaming couple four streets down. 

“Here. These might come in handy.” Kara produced a pair of large black frame glasses and reached over to place them on Sam’s face. 

The sounds calmed in Sam’s head. The glasses made her senses dull, near normal to the few painful moments she had experienced, “S..supergirl?”

Kara arched a brow at Sam and made to sit down on the side of Sam’s bed, “I think we can be skip the super secret names, Sam.”

It took several long seconds of staring at Kara’s face until the connection finally donned on her,  _ “Kara.” _

“The one and only.” Kara smiled brightly, squeezing Sam’s knee. 

“W..what? I…? What happened?”

Kara leaned over to place two fingers to Sam’s lips and tapped the edge of the woman’s nose, “You’re in a top secret place with only trusted friends. You’re safe. No one knows who you are, to the outside world, I faced and defeated Reign last night. But the truth is much more confusing than that.”

Kara’s blue eyes made a motion over to Alex and then back to Sam, “There’s a lot of things we’re going to need to speak about. But Reign is gone, Sam. You defeated her.”

There’s something in Kara’s calm and strong tone that lures the fear and doubt from Sam’s heart. Kara bounces up from the bed and leans over to place a kiss to the top of Sam’s head, “Go on and rest. You’ll be fine. More than fine.”

* * *

The second time Sam wakes, it’s dark. Small beams of moonlight stream out from the window and through the blinds. Alex still sits silently and through the darkness it’s hard to tell if the redhead is awake or not. 

The chair Ruby was in earlier is now empty, leaving the two women alone with only the gentle hums of the machines Sam is hooked up to. 

The glasses are still perched on Sam’s face, allowing Sam to slowly ease herself from sleep and less violent than that morning? Or maybe it was days. 

Alex shifts closer and leans out of the chair. Having seen that Sam was moving around in the bed. The darkness in the room means that most of Alex’s face is blanketed in darkness until she’s all the way to Sam’s side. 

The redhead’s right hand finds Sam’s and clasps it tight while the other goes to push strands of brown hair back behind her ear. Alex is wordless, allowing the hums of the machines to go on, drowning the silence that hung between them. 

Alex’s fingers brush across the material of the black glasses,  a small teasing grin appearing on her lips, “I like the glasses.”

With Alex’s easy going smile and gentle tone, Sam can’t help to match the grin, nodding her head slowly. Alex’s eyes are fixed on hers, looking at her with such a look that emotion pooled in her throat. 

Sam knew that look in Alex’s eyes. The same look she had been denying for months of ever existing. That look that promised far too much for Sam’s heart to manage at once. 

“A friend recommended them to me.” Sam’s tone is low, her voice still the smallest bit horased from the events days prior. 

“You wear them...very well.” Alex’s voice cracks, forcing her to turn her head to try and hide the blush that was slowly appearing. 

Sam’s free hand reaches out for Alex’s chin, long fingers lightly wrapped around the curve and pulled Alex’s head back to face her. 

“You saved me, Alex.” Sam said lowly, thumb brushing and tracing Alex’s lower lip. 

Tears appeared behind Alex’s eyes, “No. i didn’t. You…”

“You, Ruby, Kara, Lena. I thought about each of you. Well, I’ll be honest, I thought mostly of you and Ruby but don’t tell Lena that, she’ll be jealous,” Sam pauses, liking the feel of the grin on her lips, “It was you.”

“Sam, I...I..”

The hand on Alex’s chin dropped and curled around the back of the redhead’s neck, pulling her head until their lips were a inch apart. Collected warm breaths washed over the small space that still separated them. Their eyes still fixed on each other. 

“Go on, I…” Whatever else Sam was going to say was swiftly silenced. 

Silenced by Alex crossing the distance and pressing their lips together. It wasn’t like their first kiss, barely a peck and then ending. Alex pressed them together, using her hand to cup Sam’s cheek, to brush her thumb over the curve of Sam’s cheekbone. 

It grew heated fast, lips and teeth moving together. A blur of passion, mutual pent need and want. Months of repressed feelings, secret fantasies and vivid dreams came to life. Alex shifts up closer, a low moan escaping from her lips when Sam’s nails scratch the back of her neck. 

Alex broke the kiss, teeth nipping at Sam’s plump bottom lip. Wet heat and want surged through their bodies, forgetting for the moment that they were still in the highly guarded and watched DEO headquarters. 

Sam’s head pushed back into the pillows, arching her neck to the side to allow Alex’s mouth entrance southwards. Alex lost herself to the sweet taste of Sam’s coconut lotion, how Sam purred above her. 

Long tanned fingers balled Alex’s hair, moaning lowly into the room, “ _ Alex.” _

Alex’s warm hot mouth sucks softly on a sensitive spot on Sam’s neck, making a shiver rush through the Kryptonian’s body. Sam’s other arm wraps tight around Alex’s body, the shiver acting as a reminder that this wasn’t the place for  _ that _ . 

Alex takes a breath to slow her racing heart and the wet heat that had begun to weigh down in the pit of her stomach. She places a much gentle kiss to that spot and leaves a trail up over the curve of Sam’s chin until back finally to those peppermint tasting lips. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get carried away.” The angle is awkward but Alex keeps her forehead pressed to Sam’s the best she can. 

“I don’t see anything to be sorry about…” Sam trails off, grin turning wiched. She leaned forward once more to place another kiss to Alex’s lips. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was torn on how to handle the Reign issue, I hope that it feels solid enough to carry the change. 
> 
> Obviously we know pretty much nothing about Sam and Ruby's Father, I took that liberty here. I changed when Ruby was born, making Sam most likely a little bit older. (Not that really matters) 
> 
> The change with Sam's adoptive mother was changed to fit the changing narrative I wrote. Feelings are still the same between them overall. 
> 
> I rather enjoyed my time writing in this little world, so expect another part dealing with Reign's aftermatch. Sam realizing that Alex lied about being in the FBI (Won't be that big of a deal), dealing with her powers, and obviously long over due smut.


End file.
